


VID: Do my thing

by blithesea



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M, Suit Porn, Ties, Video, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithesea/pseuds/blithesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barba does his thing. Carisi does his thing. Barba and Carisi do their thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Do my thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordhouse/gifts), [notmyyacht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/gifts), [Xavantina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavantina/gifts), [headbuttingbears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/headbuttingbears/gifts), [lullatone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullatone/gifts), [wordsinbetween](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsinbetween/gifts), [captainbarisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainbarisi/gifts), [elithewho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithewho/gifts), [MollyBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyBee/gifts), [rustycoralnipples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustycoralnipples/gifts), [wherethefigslie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherethefigslie/gifts), [FBI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBI/gifts), [JulesBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesBlack/gifts), [eroticdreamsinink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticdreamsinink/gifts), [darkbriar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbriar/gifts), [The_Unnatural_Disaster (havent_got_a_clue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havent_got_a_clue/gifts), [Pseudothyrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudothyrum/gifts), [GalaxyOHare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyOHare/gifts), [MCervera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCervera/gifts), [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/gifts), [thatviciousvixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/gifts).



> This is for all the Barisi enthusiasts. It may be more of a canoe than an actual ship, but you bring the love, big time. Rock on, darlings.

**Edited to add (September 3, 2017)** : The Youtube Barisi Purge(TM) seems to have hit my vid as well, at least for you peeps on the North-American continent. Try the download links below instead:

download links: [.mp4, 100 MB](http://blithesea.net/vids/svu/my-thing_final-sm.234) (right click, save as, rename .234 to .mp4)

[.avi, **500 MB** HAHAHAHAHAHAOHGODKILLMENOW,BUTIT'SACTUALLYHD,SOTHERE](http://blithesea.net/vids/svu/thing_FINAL_AVI2.abc) (right click, save as, rename .abc to .avi)

And here's vimeo, because nobody does shiny HD like it. 

**Music:** Do my thing, by Estelle feat. Janelle Monáe  
**Length:** 3:24

**Author's Note:**

> Ye gods. This is the longest vid I have ever attempted, and it would have died in its infancy if it were not for Roo cheering me on, holding my hand when I wobbled and concritting when I needed it. Love you, cookie.
> 
> Some stats, because I like stats: 
> 
> **First started on:** March 9, 2015; 1:14 am  
>  **Finished:** April 5, Easter Sunday, 2015, 1:08 am  
>  **Software used:** Sony Vegas pro 8.0, After Effects CS5, VirtualDub 1.9.10, Freecell  
>  **Number of clips created for the vid** : 809  
>  **Number of clips that actually made it into the vid:** 173  
>  **Number of drafts saved:** 44  
>  **Litres of vidding fuel (cocoa) consumed in the process:** Approx. 11  
>  **Hours spent gazing at Raúl's awesome face:** Too many to count


End file.
